The Queen's Guardians
by Straight8s
Summary: born in ancient times. made for a special purpose. now thousands of year in the future they have returned. this time they will not fail.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is a little teaser, I know it's short but if it gets a good response I'll make the next chapter at least 2k words.**

The elder entered the ancient cave. In his hands he carried two babies just born a few hours ago. Hastily he pushed a rock to cover the entrance. He didn't want anybody to disturb his work.

In the middle of the cave was a pool of water, placing the babies down on his wooden table. He grabbed wooden containers with liquid inside them.

Making his way over to the pool, the elder started to pour the contents of the containers into the pool. Chanting in an ancient language as he did so. The pool began to churn and bubble, the water started to change colour. Changing from it's normal see through colour, to a murky blood red.

That task complete, the elder only had one more step to complete. Placing the babies on individual pieces of driftwood, and floating them out to the middle of the pool.

He kneeled down and began to chant. Swaying side to side at the same time. Mid way through the ritual, ghostly robed figures emerged from the wall's of the cave. They were the souls of his predecessors, they formed a circle around the pool. Joining hands they too started to chant, the water began to churn more rapidly. Waves battered the pieces of wood supporting the babies. Threatening to tip them over

Near the end of the chant a large wave came out of nowhere and capsized the pieces of wood. Throwing the babies into the deepest part of the pool, the elder and his ghostly companions continued to chant.

The water began to glow, it grew brighter and brighter. It got to the point of being too harsh to look at.

With one last unified shout the chant ended. The ghostly apparitions disappeared back into the void. The pool had stopped glowing. Revealing the water to be gone, and the two babies crying at the bottom of the pool.

The elder got up wearily. The spell had taken a lot out of him, jumping down into the pool, he started to study the babies.

Their nails had turned into claws, their eyes once normal, were now a piercing blue.

There was one more test to be sure that the spell had been successful. So bending down, the elder carefully opened their mouths to inspect their teeth.

Where once there were only gums, now both babies had two pairs of abnormally large canine teeth, one on the bottom and top of their mouths.

Retrieving two blankets, the elder swaddled the two babies. He carried them out of the cave and began going down the path that led to the village.

After a day of walking the village walls finally came into sight. The elder couldn't help but smile as he reached his destination. Looking down at the two babies he carried, his smile widened even more. "The king is going to be pleased," he thought to himself, he quickened his pace, wanting to show his king that the spell had been a success.

 **A/N: so what do you think? Is there something that needs improving?**

 **Also if you liked this story be sure to check my other ones. And last thing, if you don't mind dropping a review, they help me become a better writer and will motivate me to continue writing this story,**

 **thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 _In the king's throne room_

"What the hell are these abomination's?" yelled the king, standing up from his throne the fury evident in his voice.

The king was well known for his short temper and tendency to behead those who angered him. The elder gulped nervously, knowing that he would have to tread carefully from here on out if he wanted to keep his head attached to his body.

"These creatures my lord, are my creation that will help keep your family in power until the end of time."

"HOW CAN THEY DO THAT!" he yelled, this time even louder than before, "they look like they will barely survive the next week."

"That is because they are still young, I just completed the spell yesterday and they are already beginning to grow bigger."

It was true, the two babies had grown bigger but still looked quite weak despite their growth.

The king sank back into his throne, the anger still there but had subsided to much safer levels. Feeling more confident the elder continued.

"If all goes correctly they shall to quite a large height and strength maybe even to challenge the likes of you, my lord."

The king grumbled angrily, "that is all well and good but you are still yet to tell me how they will live up to your claims of keeping my family in power for eternity."

The elder nodded hurriedly, "I created these using an ancient spell, binding them to your family's blood line, making them immortal so long as they don't fall in battle or as long as your bloodline still exists. They will completely loyal only to members of your family and will fight to the death to protect them from any danger."

The king nodded, looking slightly behind him where his young daughter slept soundly. He worried that he would soon be unable to protect her.

But he was not entirely trusting of the elders magic. He had a lot of experiences with beings of magic and while one had resulted in the birth of his daughter, the others had not been so enjoyable.

The king shook his head, "I will not allow your abominations anywhere near my family. Now take them from my sight."

The king rose and went to go his chambers. As he closed the door he saw the elder pick up the two creatures and began to walk out of the throne room. He knew that he had angered the elder, but he had promised somebody dear to him to never use anything the elder offered him. The person had told him that if he did not follow through on his promise, his family would be cursed forever.

 _In the elders cave_

The elder was angry, he had tried his best, sacrificed most of his life to protect his lord and his family. And he finally came up with, and succeeded in creating creatures that will protect them long after he himself was gone.

He looked at the two creatures, they had already started to crawl around on all fours. He already began to see the similarities between them and the great wolves in the woods.

He grabbed a rabbit carcass from it's place hanging from the roof and tossed, skin and all to the two monsters. The immediately pounced and started to rip apart the rabbit, sending pieces of flesh and bone everywhere.

He looked at them in satisfaction,"one day," he thought,"one day the king will see that my creations are trustworthy."

 _Twelve years later_

The kings fifteen year old daughter walked the dirt roads that spread throughout the town. Her dad's great hall was on top of a hill that looked over everything for miles, except for one side where a big forest resided. The king had started to look older, the talk of the people circulated around the idea that soon, the king will die and she will become their ruler.

She was so distracted that she did not notice the fact that she had wandered outside of the walls, and into area between the farmers fields and the great forest, when she did notice where she was, she immediately strode towards the forest. When she was younger, her dad would warn her that the forest was haunted, and too never go in there. She had always been curious, and now that there was nobody to stop her she took the opportunity to satisfy her curiosity.

When she entered the forest, she discovered that it was so dark in the forest that it was almost impossible to see.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said a voice from the dark.

Before she could react, a pair of strong hands grabbed her and before she could scream. The left side of her head exploded in pain and the world went black.

 _The next day_

Panick. That was the only word that could describe the king's mood. He had woken up and realized that his beloved daughter was missing. He ordered everyone to drop their daily activities and search for her.

The king sat on his throne, his head in his hands. Suddenly the big wooden doors burst open, revealing a group of strange looking people.

For one they wore strange looking armour. While his people wore animal skins, these people had armour made of silvery metal. They wore helmets on their heads made of the strange looking medal, the man that led the group had a helmet like the rest, but he was the only one to have a red plume on top of it.

"Great king," said the lead man,"we are soldiers of the Roman empire, and we have come to-."

"I know why you are here." the king interrupted. It was true, he had heard of the Roman empire. They had fought and defeated the greeks and now they had set their sights on the tribes surrounding their empire. Their methods for converting tribes to their cause were quite effective, they would either let the tribe peacefully join them or if they refused then they would use force.

"Excellente," said the soldier, "then you will peacefully join the Roman empire? Like so many of your other savage brethren have."

The king's famous anger was sparked to life.

Standing up and striding over to the soldiers, who put their hands on their weapons. the king's personal guard also had their hands on their weapons, said king towered over the Roman leader.

"Listen here Roman." growled the king, "I am not like those other tribes you forced into slavery. And if you intend on trying the same with me and my people, you will be in for the fight that not even your gods would have thought possible."

To the king's surprise the Roman was smiling.

"But my king. What will your daughter think?"

The king was shocked. "What do mean? What have you done with my daughter!"

The Roman just laughed, "she is safe back at my camp. And will continue to be so long as you cooperate with the the Emperor's demands. You have two days to decide."

With that they turned around and marched out the throne room.

The king watched them go. He felt angrier than ever before but he didn't know what he could do. He didn't trust the Roman, but he was not going to risk the life of his daughter by marching his army to the Roman camp and attempting to rescue her.. On the other hand if he submitted to Roman rule then his people would overthrow him, killing him and his daughter for not fighting the Romans.

Suddenly an old memory resurfaced and with it a plan began to develop. He turned towards his bodyguards.

"Make sure they actually leave and find out where they made their camp."

They nodded in unison and started towards the door, one of them turned around questioningly.

"But my lord, what are you going to do?"

The king looked at him grimly, "I'm going to do something that I promised myself I would never do."

Later that day, after his troops had returned and informed him of the Romans location. He set out for the elders cave, hoping that he had forgiven him for rejecting him all those years ago.


End file.
